Beauty and the Bricks: Level Up
by Queenbean3
Summary: After a long period of dating, Ralph and Sorceress decide to take their relationship to the next level.


Author's Note: Hey, there, readers! Queenie here with my very first smut fic! This is for everyone who's getting tired with how slow things are moving with Ralph and Sorceress in _Beauty and the Bricks_ and want to see some action. This story is a bit of a fast-forward into the future of the _BatB_ timeline, as you will soon see.

As someone who has never had sex before this was a challenge to figure out, so I had to do a lot of research. I'd like to thank littlemissjediprincess for answering my many questions and for all her help proofreading and editing this thing. This story would not have happened without you!

* * *

><p><p>

Beauty and the Bricks: Level Up

In a cozy brick shack at the edge of East Niceland, Sorceress was seated contentedly in Ralph's embrace and basking in his affection. They were on the wrecker's secondhand couch and he was holding her from behind, huge arms wrapped around her tiny waist, face buried in her thick mass of blue locks and nuzzling her neck and shoulder lazily. She was all soft curves and smooth skin and silky hair; he couldn't get enough of her.

Just as his lips grazed the edge of her left ear, Sorceress said something that caught him by surprise. "Ralph, we should have sex."

He paused, eyes snapping open and bushy brows arched in shock. "Uh… Right now?"

She turned her head to gaze at him with half-lidded crimson eyes and a smile on her lips. "It doesn't _have_ to be right now. I just think it's time to talk about taking our relationship to the next level. Don't you?"

Ralph pondered the question for a moment. The two Bad Guys had been dating for over a month now, and they had been fooling around like this for about half that time. And when there was no one else around to keep his mind occupied, Ralph's thoughts would inevitably turn to erotic fantasies of Sorceress. He'd lost count of how many times he pictured what she looked like naked and all the times he had to pleasure himself to relieve his urges.

Now here she was in his arms, smiling up at him with desire in her eyes, one finger tapping lightly against his lips and the other hand fiddling with the clasp on his overalls. "Raa-aalph…" she sang. "I'm still waiting for an answer…"

He swallowed audibly. Heat filled his body, flowing to his groin and making his pants uncomfortably tight. There was no way he could say no to her like this, not even if he wanted to. Throat swelling up and mouth going dry, he managed to squeak out an answer. "Okay."

She felt his fingers trembling and sweaty against her back. "Are you sure?" she asked, eyes filled with concern as she placed both hands flat against his chest. "If you're not ready for it that's okay. There's no rush."

"No, no!" Ralph raised his shaky hands and nodded his head up and down. "I-I'm ready! I totally am!" His big shoulders sagged, eyes shifting to the floor. "It's just that… I've never actually _done_ it before. I mean, I've done things by _myself_, but that's different."

Sorceress took his face in her hands, turning his head to make him look at her. "That's alright, darling. If you've done things by yourself, then you know what feels good to you. And if this is your first time doing it with another person, I'm glad to be the one you do it with."

That got him to smile a bit and he felt himself relax just a little. "Okay… So, uh, when and where should we do it?"

She tapped her chin in thought. "Not in here, that's for sure. My magic can go a bit haywire in the heat of passion, and there's also your strength to consider. We need to find a safe, isolated area far away from people. That way if one of us wrecks something nobody will get hurt."

Ralph's brows furrowed as he started thinking about a place that matched her description. "_Fix-It Felix, Jr._ is the safest game for both of us. I know all the places in the forest where the Nicelanders never go."

Sorceress laid her head against his shoulder and sighed dreamily, playing with the buttons on his flannel shirt. "That sounds romantic."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, gently stroking her soft hair with one hand. "You'll like it out there. It's nice and dark with lots of big trees, and you can really see the stars."

"Perfect." She shifted around to her former position with her back against his chest. "Tomorrow is Sunday, so we'll have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves while the arcade is closed."

"Mmm-hmm…" Ralph hummed absently. He was back to nuzzling her neck with his nose, breathing in the sweet, spicy scent of her hair.

Sorceress kept talking, still making plans. "We're going to need condoms. Big ones. And lube. Lots and lots of lube." She paused and pouted at him over her shoulder. "Ralph, are you listening to me?"

"Uh huh," he sighed, kissing his way along her bare shoulder and up the side of her neck.

A shiver went down her spine; he was going for her ears again. Before he could get there she raised her hand to block his lips. This was serious and she needed to be sure he understood. "Repeat what I just said," she said firmly.

Seeing that she wasn't kidding, Ralph stopped playing with her and did as she said. "We need big condoms and lots of lube. Got it."

"Do you _really_ get it, Ralph? Take it from someone who knows, these things are important."

"Why? It's not like vampires can get pregnant… Can you?"

"No, but we can still carry viruses and pass them on to our partners if we're not careful. I don't want to see that happen. Do you?"

"Okay, now I get it. I promise I'll bring lube and condoms. Felix probably knows where I can get some."

"Maybe you should ask him for some sex tips, too."

His face fell. "What? Sex tips from Felix? Are you serious?"

"It can't hurt to ask," she said with a shrug. "Sergeant Calhoun tells me he's quite good in the bedroom."

Ralph rolled his eyes and groaned. Great, something else Felix was better at than him. The last thing he wanted to think about was the handyman having sex with his wife, but even worse was the idea of having to talk to him about it. That totally wouldn't be an awkward conversation at all.

Sensing his resistance, Sorceress smiled up at him with big, shiny eyes. "Please, darling?" she said hopefully, reaching up to cup his cheek with one hand. "I know it will be worth it."

Oh, great, now she was giving him _that_ look. He had to give her credit; she knew exactly how to wear him down. With a resigned sigh, he took her hand between his fingers and kissed her knuckles. "For you, Sorceress. I'll do this for you."

"Good." Tipping her head to one side, she granted him easier access to the sensitive skin of her ears, neck and shoulders. "You may resume lavishing me with affection now."

"Thanks." He pulled a few strands away from one of her long, pointed ears and brushed his lips lightly against the outside edge.

"Ahhh…" Sorceress moaned, shivering at his touch. "Not fair, going straight for my weak spot."

"Sorry, angel," he teased. "Just say the word and I'll stop."

As expected, Sorceress' pale blue cheeks turned pink and she giggled like a schoolgirl. She raised her head to gaze up at him, eyes glowing with warmth. "Call me 'angel' again."

Ralph chuckled as the tip of her ear turned warm pink to match her cheeks. It never failed; any time he called her 'angel' it made her all giddy. He raised one big finger to brush aside the long pieces of hair that hung over half of her face. "I love you, angel," he said softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "My angel."

Sorceress very nearly swooned at his sweet words and caresses. When was the last time anyone had made her feel so wonderful? She remembered how nervous Ralph was the first time they cuddled like this and how quickly he learned what to do and say to please her. Now he was doing it as easily as if he'd been doing it all his life. "You're such a charmer, Mr. Wreck-It."

He smiled and brought his lips down until they were just a breath away from hers. "I aim to please," he whispered in a low, deep voice.

* * *

><p><p>

The make out session lasted for the rest of the evening until it was time for Sorceress to go home. Ralph invited her to sleep over with him but she declined, saying there were duties she had to attend to in her game. She agreed to let him accompany her to the train, however, and along the way they discussed their plans for Sunday as they walked arm in arm.

"Should I pick you up?" Ralph asked as they passed under the arch of East Niceland. "Or do you want to meet me here?"

"I'll come meet you," Sorceress replied, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Since we'll be doing it here anyway, and you won't have to make two trips."

"Good point. Man, I can't believe we're really gonna do this."

"I know, right? Isn't it exciting?"

He chuckled warmly. "Yeah. Not gonna lie, I've always wanted to try it with somebody. After thirty years alone, I thought it was _never_ gonna happen."

She gave his arm an affectionate squeeze. "Well, starting tomorrow, I promise you'll never have another lonely night again."

He smiled down at her. "You really are an angel, you know that?"

There was the telltale blush and giggle. She punched his arm playfully. "Save some of your flirting for the big night, Mr. Wreck-It."

Ralph flashed a gap-toothed grin at her and was about to charm her some more when a familiar cheery voice interrupted their moment.

"Well, I'll be dipped! Look who it is, Tammy!"

The wrecker cringed in dismay. Oh, no. Not them. Not now.

Sure enough, Felix and his lovely wife Sergeant Calhoun had just returned to the game after a long night out. "Hey, there, brother!" Felix called out, smiling brightly and waving to the couple. "And a good evening to you, too, Miss Sorceress," he added, tipping his blue baseball cap politely.

Sergeant Calhoun was walking along beside her small husband, towering over him in her full suit of futuristic black armor. She gave the pair a casual salute and smirked, resting her hands on her hips. "Looks like you two had another fun night together, eh?"

Ralph forced himself to smile back at them stiffly. "Yeah, I was just seeing Sorceress off."

"It's good to see you both," Sorceress said, smiling sweetly and innocently as could be. "Actually, we were just talking about you two."

Ralph went rigid and glanced at her uncomfortably. "Uh, actually, no, we weren't."

"Don't be silly, darling," she replied, all smiles. "You remember earlier, our conversation back in the shack? Wasn't there something you wanted to talk to Mr. Fix-It about?"

He shook his head, feigning ignorance. "Nope, nope, I don't remember saying any of that."

Sorceress' smile flickered briefly with a flash of annoyance. Then she turned to address Felix, who was watching and wondering what on earth they could be talking about. "Mr. Fix-It, Ralph has some questions for you regarding sexual intercourse."

Felix gasped, eyes growing wide and sparkly with excitement. "You do?!"

Calhoun blinked and arched her eyebrow in surprise. "He does?"

"No, I _don't_," Ralph hissed at Sorceress under his breath.

"Yes, you do." Sorceress gazed up at him, reaching to cup his cheek with one hand. "Please, darling? You'll talk to him, won't you?"

The wrecker's mouth opened but no sound came out. He was trapped. How could she be so adorable and so bossy at the same time? At last he threw his big hands up in defeat. "Ugh, _fine!_ I'll talk to him! There, are you happy now?!"

Sorceress floated up to peck him on the lips. Then she gave him a playful wink. "Yes, I most certainly am."

Ralph just blushed and grumbled under his breath about what a softie he'd become and how this humiliation better be worth it. Felix coughed awkwardly and averted his eyes, and Calhoun watched the whole scene with a smug look on her face.

"Well, my friends," Sorceress said to the couple. "I'd best be off. I leave Ralph in your capable hands, Mr. Fix-It."

"You can count on us, ma'am!" Felix said, tipping his hat to her once more.

Calhoun saluted again and winked. "Don't worry, toots, we'll take good care of your boyfriend for ya."

Sorceress floated higher and started moving in the direction of the train stop. As she flew away, she turned to wave goodbye to Ralph and blew him a kiss. "See you tomorrow, darling! Love you!"

Ralph sighed and waved her off. He couldn't stay mad at her when she said that to him. "Yeah, love you, too," he called back, smiling tiredly. Once Sorceress had flown out of sight, he found himself trapped with a beaming, shiny-eyed Felix and an irritatingly smug-looking Calhoun.

"Is it really true, Ralph?" the handyman asked, clasping his gloved hands hopefully. "Are you and Miss Sorceress really planning to consummate your relationship?"

The wrecker let out a grunt and nodded his head.

Felix hopped with an audible _boing_, stayed airborne for a split second, and dropped to the ground again. "And now you're coming to me for advice! Oh, my land! Ralph, this is wonderful! I'm so, _so_ happy for you and Miss Sorceress!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Ralph said, raising his hands in front of him and trying to quiet the smaller man. "Can we take this indoors, please? I don't like talking about this stuff out in the open."

"Sure, sure! Of course, brother! Let's bring him back to the apartment with us, honey buns. Ooh, we have so much to talk about."

As Felix dashed ahead, Calhoun gave the wrecker a hearty slap on the back. "Well, come on, Wreck-It. Looks like you've got a long night ahead of you."

Ralph rolled his eyes to the heavens and sighed. If only Sunday night would come faster.

* * *

><p><p>

Felix and Calhoun had an entire bookshelf in their apartment filled with literature about sex. Poor Ralph learned things about their bedroom activities that he never wanted to know and wished he could delete all those details from his memory forever. However the visit wasn't a total loss. Both of them were very knowledgeable on the subject and had answers for all of his questions, including questions he never thought to ask before. He learned about female sex organs with helpful labeled illustrations, while Felix and Calhoun explained what each part did and what to do with them. Soon he was imagining Sorceress naked in greater detail and wondering what kind of positions she preferred.

They let him take some books home with him to study. After three hours of reading every book over and over, he finally collapsed in a heap on his messy living room floor, lurid words and images dancing through his brain. He saw himself and Sorceress doing everything he saw in Felix and Calhoun's books, including things that weren't physically possible and would immediately dismiss as ridiculous or embarrassing if he were awake.

When morning came Ralph woke up lying facedown on the floor in a puddle of drool, completely ruining the copy of _The Idiot's Guide to Sex_ he'd been using as a pillow. It took him a few minutes to realize that today was Sunday. The day he and Sorceress were going to have sex.

He spent the rest of that morning and much of the afternoon in the bathroom washing and eliminating any weird odors that might ruin the mood tonight. Then it was time to get dressed. After he started dating Sorceress her handiwork quickly took over the closet. Ralph had no complaints about this. She was a talented seamstress with a great sense of style, and every garment she created for him made him feel handsome as soon as he put it on. In the end he settled on a pair of comfy jeans and a black T-shirt, both made by Sorceress. No shoes, of course. He never wore shoes.

With nothing left to do, he went out to the train stop to wait for Sorceress. He brought the lube, condoms, and a roll of breath mints in a paper bag. As he waited there, popping mint after mint into his mouth, he started worrying that maybe Sorceress had changed her mind about the whole thing. The sound of alarm bells ringing jolted him out of his thoughts. The Niceland Express was pulling in. Ralph popped another mint in his mouth and watched the tunnel with anxious eyes.

Suddenly a fluttery white shape came soaring out before the train even appeared. As he stumbled backward in shock the shape paused in midair, changed directions, and touched down lightly in front of him. It was Sorceress, wearing a purse, strappy sandals, and a sleeveless white cotton dress that made her look nothing like a Bad Guy at all.

"Surprise!" she sang, jumping up to wrap her arms around the wrecker's meaty neck and pecking him on the cheek. "Sorry if I scared you, darling," she went on, pulling back just enough to smile at him. "I just couldn't wait for that rickety little train to pull me in."

Smiling with relief, Ralph wrapped his huge hands around her small back and held her close, noting that her hair was more fragrant than usual. He sighed deeply and kissed the top of her head. "Hey, gorgeous. You came back after all."

Sorceress rested her face against his shoulder and sighed contentedly, warm and secure in his embrace. "Of course. Nothing could keep me from you. By the way, this is the shirt I made you, isn't it?"

"Yup. I'm wearing the pants, too." He loosened his grip and stepped back to show her, arms out to the sides and grinning proudly. "How do I look?"

She chuckled and nodded her head in approval. "Very handsome, if I do say so myself."

"And look at you, wearing all white! I have never, _ever_ seen you wear white before."

She stepped back and turned in a circle, causing the skirt to flare out and flutter around her knees. "White isn't really my color, honestly. But I thought since you like calling me 'angel' so much it might be fun to dress the part."

"It suits you." He tucked some of her long hair behind her ear and dragged his finger down her cheek. "You look beautiful, more like an angel than ever."

There was the blush and the giggle. Then a sly smirk formed on her lips. "Wait until you see what I'm wearing underneath."

Ralph's eyes widened and his face flushed. Well, now, this was getting interesting already. "Heh heh…" he chuckled awkwardly. "Don't give it away, I wanna be surprised."

Sorceress linked her arm through his and gave it a squeeze. "Then we'd better get going."

He led her up into the forested hills behind the Niceland Apartments. Here the land was undeveloped and the trees grew taller, thicker and denser. Soon the terrain leveled out and they came to a clearing covered in a carpet of green grass. The tree branches and foliage were all rectangles and squares, reaching up to the starry black sky like rectilinear staircases. Somewhere nearby was the sound of rushing water and hidden birds chirping in the undergrowth.

Sorceress' eyes went wide. Spellbound, she hovered out into the clearing and turned around in a circle to take it all in. "Oh, Ralph, this is perfect. I had no idea your game would have a place like this."

"I used to come here a lot back when I was alone. The Nicelanders don't know about it, either. This is my first time coming back here in months."

"It can be our special place from now on. I have a feeling we'll be coming back here a lot after this."

"I hope you're right about that. So, uh… How do we start?"

Sorceress tapped her chin. "First we need something to lay down on." She reached into her purse and pulled out a large, folded blanket. "Help me spread this out, please."

Seeing her pull a king size blanket out of her purse didn't surprise Ralph at all. Things like this were normal with a magical girlfriend. She probably had millions of other implausibly large things stored in there that may or may not be useful. So he took two corners of the blanket and helped her open it, pull it flat and spread it on the ground.

"I take it this is where the action will be happening," the wrecker remarked, sitting on the covered ground. "Now what?"

Sorceress dug around in her purse some more and pulled out a stone dangling from a leather strap. "Put this on."

Ralph took the pendant and eyed it curiously. It looked like an ordinary chunk of bluish rock. "What's this?"

"A flame shield amulet," she answered, lifting her purse from her shoulders and placing it under a nearby tree. "I have a tendency to burst into flames when I orgasm. As long as you're wearing that nothing can burn you. And before you ask, I cast a flame shield spell on the blanket before I packed it."

He blinked a few times in surprise at all this new information, briefly wondering when and how she had first experienced a fiery orgasm to be so well prepared tonight. Deciding that was a question better left for another time, he pulled the amulet over his head and prayed it was more powerful than it looked. "Okay, I'm wearing it. Now what?"

Standing over him, Sorceress smirked and hitched up her skirt a few inches. "Now I'll show you what I'm wearing under this dress."

Ralph perked up, bright-eyed and grinning like an idiot. "Oh, I _like_ where this is going."

Sorceress chuckled; he looked so cute and excited about the idea of seeing her with less clothing on. Pulling the dress up and over her head, she tossed her long hair free and dragged her fingers through the tangles. As he sat watching her, Ralph's mood went from anticipation to awestruck. She was wearing a lacy white bra and matching panties. The only other pieces of clothing she had on were her lace-up sandals. Standing over him in that getup she no longer looked like an angel. No, she had just transformed into a goddess.

"Wow…" he said at last, not taking his eyes off her. "Sorceress, you're so… so…"

"Pretty?" she offered.

"No, that's not the right word…" he frowned in thought, trying to come up with the best word to describe how she looked. Then it hit him. "_Stunning_. That's it. You're stunning, Sorceress. Absolutely stunning."

She smiled at the compliment and rolled her dress up in a neat bundle. "I'm glad you think so, darling," she said, dropping her clothes on top of her purse. Then she came forward, kneeling between his open legs and placing her hands gently on his broad shoulders. "Shall we keep going?"

His mouth went dry and he gulped audibly. Cheeks burning red, he nodded in agreement. "We'll go slow, right?"

"Of course," she said with a reassuring smile. Leaning in close, she pressed a kiss on his forehead. "There's no need to rush. We have all the time in the world."

She continued leaving soft, gentle kisses on his forehead, nose, eyelids, and cheeks. Her fingers stroked his bushy brown sideburns and eyebrows. As she moved her hands down his neck and shoulders, she felt his powerful muscles relax under her fingertips. A soft sigh escaped his lips before she covered them with hers, pushing her tongue in and thoroughly rubbing the inside of his mouth. He dug his fingers in her hair and dragged them down the length of her bare back, causing her to shiver against him. Her teeth chewed gently on his bottom lip. Another sigh from him, deeper and heavier than the first.

Her fangs pricked his neck and dragged lightly along his skin, drawing an excited gasp from him. She paused at his throat over his throbbing pulse, building his suspense. Then she bit him: not deep enough to draw blood, but enough to make him shudder. Meanwhile, her hands were clawing at his shirt and managed to pull up the bottom half to slide underneath, feeling his huge chest and stomach heaving up and down with each breath he took. Even with all that firm muscle shifting under his skin he was still so soft. There was some hair on his chest, too, and she had fun twisting it around her fingers.

As Sorceress worked her magic on him, warm lips and fingers gradually working their way downward, the heat building in Ralph's groin spread throughout the rest of his body. He bit his lip and dug his fingers into the fuzzy blanket beneath him as her fingers teased the zipper on his jeans. This was so much better than his fantasies, better than anything he could do alone.

She paused and pulled her mouth off his neck, giving the edge of his shirt a playful tug. "Why don't you take this off? That way I can do even _more_ to you."

Ralph's already pink cheeks blushed darker. "You know, for an angel you're pretty bad."

"And that's good," Sorceress replied, quoting part of the Bad Guy affirmation they both knew by heart. She tugged on his shirt again and pouted. "Now come on and take this off. I stripped down to my underpants for you, so it's only fair."

"Okay, okay, hold your hippogriffs. I'll do it."

It was no secret that Sorceress had a preference for strong, muscular men. Ralph knew this and tried to make the removal of his T-shirt look sexy for her, but didn't quite succeed. He lacked the kind of grace and practice necessary for such a task, and his hands were shaking with nerves. The shirt seemed to be fighting him part of the way, too. It would have been easier to just tear it off, but there was no way he could destroy a gift from Sorceress. So he clumsily struggled with the stupid thing until he managed to get it over his head and tugged his shaky hands free of the sleeves.

Finally shirtless and with his hair sticking out at odd angles, he spread his arms out to the sides. "Tada."

Sorceress didn't say anything. She was too busy staring at him with a dreamy grin on her face, as if lost in a trance.

Ralph had never seen her look at him quite like this before. Confused, he waved one big hand in front of her face. "Sorceress? Hello? Anybody home?"

She blinked and shook herself back to alertness. "Sorry, I spaced out for second."

He arched one bushy eyebrow skeptically. "You were staring at me."

Sorceress frowned and crossed her arms. "I was _not_ staring."

A sly grin spread across his face. "Yeah, you were." Ralph leaned forward, still grinning as he slowly inched closer. "You think I'm sexy," he said, his voice deeper and huskier than before.

Sorceress opened her mouth to argue with him, but she lost her voice as soon as she caught sight of his bare chest. He was closing in on her, face just inches away from hers and still grinning that smug, gap-toothed grin. It was enough to set her heart racing. Ralph's grin widened ever so slightly. She was at his mercy now. He lowered his face down to ear. "Admit it," he murmured, his breath hot against her skin as he pulled her into his arms. "Admit that you think I'm sexy."

Sorceress nearly swooned at that. He had her trapped in his powerful embrace, the rough stone amulet around his neck cold against her hot skin. Oh, he was playing dirty now, but she refused to give in to him. She was too proud for that. If this was the game he wanted to play, she was going to win. "No, I don't," she replied stubbornly.

He brought his face down even lower until his lips brushed her earlobe, sending a shiver down her spine. "I'm pretty sure you do," he whispered, voice rumbling deep in his chest.

Sorceress bit her lip and sucked in a breath through her nose. Heat rushed to her groin and she blushed from the tips of her ears down to the tops of her breasts. Then Ralph's tongue was gliding along the edge of her ear and her words of protest died in her throat. His tongue and teeth closed around the pointed tip and as he sucked she couldn't suppress a whine of defiance mixed with pleasure. "Nnnn… Not fair..."

He paused, his face still hovering by her ear. "You want me to stop?" There was a hint of worry in his voice this time.

She shook her head, placing her hands on his shoulders and digging her nails into his skin. "Keep going..."

His sucking continued and her whines turned to moans interspersed with panting. Squeezing her legs together against her burning heat and spreading wetness, she moved her hands down to his jeans and worked at undoing the button and zipper. Her groping fingers slipped through the opening to squeeze playfully at the firm bulge straining against the fabric of his briefs. The noise he made was almost a growl. She had effortlessly turned the tables on him. He couldn't concentrate on her ears with her fondling him like that.

He let his eyes drift downward and linger on her breasts, rising and falling gently with her breaths and still covered by her lacy white bra. He swallowed the dry lump in his throat to speak. "Hey, uh… Can I… Is it okay if I…?"

"Take it off?" she finished for him.

Ralph nodded wordlessly, face slowly turning red.

"Go ahead." She raised her arms. "The hook is in the back."

He nodded again, face redder than ever and huge hands shaking like leaves. As he reached behind her back and felt around for the bra's hook, he realized his face was now much closer to Sorceress' breasts and he started sweating. All of his confidence had vanished and he was reduced to a nervous wreck once again. It was nigh impossible to get a grip on the tiny hook with his trembling fingers, and even harder to unhook it without—

_Snap!_

Cringing, Ralph pulled his hand back, holding a tiny broken hook between his thumb and forefinger. "Oops."

Sorceress stared at the broken hook for a moment. Then she patted his hand. "That's one way to do it."

He sighed. Of course he would break something tonight. He just couldn't help himself, could he? "Sorry, Sorceress..."

She plucked the hook from his grasp. "It's fine, Ralph. It's just a little hook. I have plenty more just like it at home."

She tossed it behind her and it vanished in the grass forever. Then she slipped a thumb under one lacy strap of her now unhooked bra. It slid down her shoulder, followed by the other. Ralph watched her in rapt attention. Now there was nothing keeping the bra in place but her hands holding the cups. As if in slow motion the bra came off and Sorceress bared her breasts for him. They were the same light blue as the rest of her skin save her pert nipples, which were a soft shade of lavender. It was a scene straight out of his wildest fantasies.

"Wow…" he breathed. "They're perfect."

She smiled somewhat shyly and set the bra aside. "You can touch them, if you want. I don't mind."

His fingers tingled eagerly. How long had he wanted to see and touch her breasts? Her usual dress she wore for work left little to the imagination, and it was hard not to stare at them when talking to her. As he reached out to touch her he stopped short. His hands were gigantic and she was so tiny. Just one hand could wrap around her waist and snap her in half if he squeezed too hard. "Maybe I shouldn't," he said, reluctantly pulling his hand back. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"You could use your mouth instead. You're already good at doing that without hurting me." She scooted backward a bit and arched her back, offering her bare breasts to him.

Ralph swallowed and leaned forward, sliding one hand behind her back and placing the other flat on the ground. His heart raced and his palms were damp with sweat as he brought his face level with Sorceress' chest. He decided to start by simply nuzzling them and was immediately struck by how soft they were. She was soft everywhere, but this was softness beyond softness. "Mmm…" he sighed, snuggling his face between her breasts. "Squishy…"

Sorceress giggled, both at his choice of words and the tickly feeling of his hair and eyebrows rubbing her skin. "You're funny, darling."

"Well, they are," he muttered, wrapping both arms around her waist and squeezing lightly. He kissed her right breast, beginning at the top and working down toward her nipple. In stark contrast with the soft flesh surrounding it, it was a little nub of firmness. She let out a startled gasp when his lips brushed against it. He closed his lips around it and stroked it lightly with his tongue to test it.

Another gasp from Sorceress, louder than before, and her fingernails scraped his scalp. He glanced upward and saw the rapture on her face. "Again…" she pleaded.

That was all the encouragement Ralph needed to keep playing with her. He rolled the nipple between his tongue and teeth, and her gasps started turning into moans of pleasure. As he suckled her nipple with increasing enthusiasm, heat flowed into her groin and her panties grew damp. Soon he moved on to her left breast, and as his suckling became more intense her moans turned desperate.

"Ralph…" she breathed, voice thick with desire and chest rising and falling heavily.

He pulled his mouth off her breast, a thin string of drool dangling from his lips. His face was flushed and his brown eyes burned with need. "Yeah?"

She took a deep breath, trying to regain enough composure to form sentences. The words she wanted to say were 'take me now', but it was too soon. There was still some preparation that had to be done before they attempted to fit his huge, swollen penis into her comparatively small vagina. "I need you to loosen me up," she said at last.

Ralph's brow crinkled in confusion as he tried to remember what that was supposed to mean. Then it dawned on him and his already red face turned even redder. "Oh… _Oh_. How do I do that?"

Sorceress sat back on the blanket, smirking as she spread her knees apart. "You could start by taking off my panties."

The look of flustered shock on his face was priceless. "A-A-Are you sure you want me do that? I-I-I mean, look what I did to your bra…"

She reached up to grab the amulet around his neck and tugged him forward. "There aren't any hooks on these, silly."

Ralph gulped and stared at the thin strip of lacy white fabric covering her genitals, the only piece of clothing left on her besides her sandals. They sat low on her hips and had a noticeably dark wet spot that hadn't been there before. One trembling hand and then the other moved to grip the delicate fabric between his big thumbs and forefingers. As he started to slide them clumsily downward, Sorceress helped by shifting her hips and sliding one leg and then the other through the holes. Through it all he kept his eyes focused on what he was doing, not daring to look at her exposed body lest he lose control and tear her panties to shreds.

Then they were off and she was completely naked on the blanket before him, legs spread wide and waiting for him. He could only stare at her open legs, cheeks burning redder and redder by the second, and she giggled at how his face flushed. Slowly, carefully, he ran his fingers up the length of the inside of her left thigh. It was as smooth and soft as the rest of her, just like he always imagined. He paused and looked to her for direction. In response she took hold of his index finger and aimed it at straight at her vagina. "You need to touch me here."

His mouth went dry and he gulped audibly. Slowly and shakily, he did as she said and rubbed one rough, callused fingertip up and down her center. It was so warm and wet, and she quivered under his touch, legs trembling slightly. Mustering up his courage, he parted her labia and saw how pink her flesh was inside. He slid his finger inside her opening, marveling at its heat and moisture and slick smoothness. She sucked in a breath and let out a soft moan. As his finger pushed in and out, she arched her back and gripped the blanket in her fists, breasts heaving and skin glistening with sweat.

Seeing Sorceress like this made Ralph want her even more. The heat building in his groin grew stronger, making his growing erection harder than ever. Soon he would be free to tear off the briefs and jeans restraining him from claiming her as his own, but not yet. First he had to please her, and the more he did to her the more excited he became. Exploring her further, he found a patch of skin on her inner wall that felt rougher than the rest. As he rubbed it she clenched around his finger and inhaled sharply, tilting her hips slightly to lean into his touch. He rubbed the rough patch some more, using his thumb to stroke her on the outside, eliciting quick breathy moans and pants from her.

Then he saw it: a swollen numb of pink flesh—her clitoris. He gently pressed it with his thumb. She clenched suddenly and quivered all over, right hand leaping from the blanket to clutch his hair. "Do that again…" she begged. "Rub it in circles…"

Ralph smirked, realizing how much power he had over her in this moment. Sorceress wanted him—no, _needed_ him. So he did as she said, massaging her clit with his thumb in a steady circular motion. At the same time his index finger continued stroking the rough patch of her inner passage. The whole time he was watching the pleasure on her face, noting how her back arched and her nails dug deeper into his scalp and into the blanket with each move he made. When she opened her mouth the only word that came out was his name in a breathless, throaty moan. "Ralph…"

Then something magical happened. Sorceress was glowing with golden orange light. Ralph instinctively reached to clutch the cold blue stone around his neck with his free hand. Soon she was completely engulfed in flames, and to his relief they had no effect on him whatsoever; they covered every part of her body and consumed his hand, his finger still inside her opening and his thumb still on her clit. But though he felt her heat, the flames didn't burn him.

Sorceress, meanwhile, was overwhelmed by the throes of blazing passion. "Ralph… Raaa… _Aaaah!"_ Her words turned into a cry of ecstasy and the flames shot straight up in the air, culminating in a sizzling burst of light high above the treetops. Then the heat subsided and she slowly returned to normal, panting and sweaty and sprawled out on the blanket from expending so much energy.

Once he was sure the fire was gone, Ralph pulled his fingers out from inside of her, dripping with the inner fluids running down her thighs. "Wow," he remarked, lowering himself down to lie beside her.

Sorceress turned her face away, embarrassed. "Sorry…"

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Don't be. It means you liked it, right? Plus the amulet worked and I'm still here."

She nodded, still flushed and sweaty and with hair sticking to her face. "Yeah… Thank you, darling. You were wonderful."

With a smile, he used a clean finger to wipe some sticky hair from her forehead and kissed her there. "Any time, angel."

Giggling, she snuggled deeper into his arms. "You know, I'm loose enough to fit you now."

His eyes brightened with eagerness. "You sure you're ready?"

"Oh, I definitely am." She pointed at his pants. "And so are you, by the look of it."

Ralph looked down at his groin. Sure enough there was an enormous bulge in his briefs poking through the opening of his unzipped jeans. "Ah ha ha ha…" he chuckled awkwardly. "Now how did that happen?"

Sorceress grinned and propped herself up on her elbow, dragging one hand lazily along his stomach and brushing the tip of his erection through the fabric of his briefs. That playful, momentary touch sent an electric jolt up his spine, and he whined at her cruel teasing. She bent over him, long hair tickling his face as she gave him a tender kiss. "Put on your lube and condoms," she whispered, her hot breath ghosting across his lips. "When you're done we'll continue from there."

He quivered with anticipation, fighting to keep himself from grabbing her, pinning her to the ground and having his way with her on the spot. Instead he sat upright and placed another kiss on her forehead. "Right. I'll take this stuff off and get ready."

With that, Ralph stood up and practically tore his jeans and briefs off. Tossing them in a pile on the grass he dove for his paper bag of supplies and dug out the box of condoms and the tube of lubricant. He paused only to decide what was supposed to go on first. Choosing the condom first, he fumbled to get it out of the wrapper and over his erect penis. Felix had done a good job making them the right size. Then came the lube, and as he rubbed it on himself he sucked in a sharp breath at how sensitive his member had become to touch. Again he had to stop himself from getting carried away. If rubbing it with his clumsy fingers felt this good, imagine what Sorceress touching it with her nimble, expert hands could do for him.

When he came back to the blanket she had removed her lace-up sandals and was sitting with her ankles crossed, one hand dragging her fingers through her tangled hair. As the wrecker approached her eyes went straight to his huge penis. She had seen many different penises of all sizes in her colorful dating history, but Ralph's was definitely the biggest she had ever seen. Good thing she had him loosen her up first.

He caught her staring and grinned. "Like what you see, gorgeous?"

She blinked and realized she'd spaced out again. It would be a lie to say she didn't like what she saw, but she wasn't about to admit that. "Just lie down, Mr. Wreck-It," she said haughtily, unaware that the bright pink tips of her ears were giving her away.

They took their places, Ralph lying face up on the blanket with Sorceress on top. Seeing the huge, mighty wrecker like this, naked and vulnerable and completely at her mercy, gave her no small amount of satisfaction. As she bent over him, she slid her hands slowly over his stomach and up his barrel chest. Her slim fingers traveled up his broad, muscular shoulders and neck, stopping at last at his face.

"Ralph…" she said softly, gazing down at him with complete tenderness. "I'm going to make you feel something wonderful."

He stared up at her, brown eyes filled with heat. He raised one big hand to move aside the long blue tresses hiding her face. "I'm ready. Go ahead. I trust you."

She bent down to kiss him on the nose. Then she moved back down toward his waist and positioned herself between his legs. "I'll use my hands first."

Ralph grunted in acknowledgement, hoping the noise of his heart pounding wasn't loud enough for her to hear.

Sorceress took hold of his penis in one hand, barely able to get her fingers all the way around. It was slick with lube and the condom's smooth texture. Even through the latex she could feel it warm and throbbing in her grip. The moment she touched it she saw him tense and dig his big fingers into the blanket. He was getting nervous again. Hoping to make him feel more at ease, she moved her hand up and down his shaft in a slow, steady motion.

Ralph sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth and arched his back. It was as if she had just sent a bolt of lightning through his entire body. Her fingers were so small and slender, not like his big blocky things. When he pleasured himself it was rough and clumsy, but she was stroking and rubbing different parts of him with expert precision and tenderness. Then her other hand was fondling his testicles and a wave of pure ecstasy washed over him. He shivered and gasped as she caressed his most sensitive parts. Soon he fell in a state of pure bliss and let out a deep, rumbling moan of pleasure.

"Do you like that?" Sorceress asked, not taking her hands off him.

The look of goofy ecstasy on his face made the answer obvious. "Uh huh… Feels good…"

She gave his penis a gentle squeeze, enjoying the sight of him arching his back and sucking in a breath through his teeth. "Oh, it's about to feel even better, darling."

Ralph's large member was now as hard and stiff as Sorceress could get it. It wouldn't be long now before he reached his climax and she needed to be in position when it happened. Releasing her hold on him, she moved to straddle his hips. Spreading her labia apart, Sorceress lowered herself carefully down on Ralph's penis. He gasped out loud, hands flying out to claw at the grass on either side of the blanket. It was an odd sensation for both of them, but not an unpleasant one. For Sorceress it seemed as if he was filling her up completely. The only thought in Ralph's mind at the time was the searing pleasure spreading from the tip of his penis downward. It was unlike any sensation he'd ever felt before.

Then she started sliding up and down on him. His back arched and his toes curled, lightning shooting up his spine with every move she made. He inhaled sharply and dug his nails into the dirt. Lightning shot through him once again, setting all his nerves ablaze. This was light years beyond anything he had ever imagined. "Sweet Mother Hubbard…" he gasped out, shuddering under her.

Pleased with his reaction, Sorceress increased the speed and intensity of her movements. Ralph's moans grew louder and louder. As if having her moving around with him inside of her wasn't enough, the sight of her naked body undulating like that really sent him over the edge. He was having a hard time keeping his hands from reaching up and groping her, too. His hormone-addled brain was urging him to make a grab for her bouncing breasts, but he knew it was too dangerous.

There was no guarantee he wouldn't injure her while he was in this state, especially now that he was so close to his climax. He could feel tremendous pressure building up inside like a dam about to burst. "S-Sorceress... I c-can't hold it in..."

Clenching his shaking hands into huge fists, he raised them over his head and unleashed a primal yell at the sky. He brought his fists down hard on the ground, sending a shockwave through the earth that rattled the surrounding trees down to their roots. When it was over he was covered in sweat, broad chest and stomach heaving up and down with deep breaths.

The violent orgasm caught Sorceress by surprise. She sat still and silent, watching the huge wrecker lying under her, flushed and panting. Then, slowly and carefully, she rose from her spot and moved to sit down next to him on the blanket. She wiped the sweat from his brow and kissed his forehead. "Did you enjoy that, darling?"

Ralph nodded tiredly, still recovering from his outburst. It was as if the orgasm used up every bit of his strength all at once. He couldn't remember ever being so exhausted after masturbating, or so thoroughly satisfied. Sorceress, his girlfriend, his angel, had made him feel this way. It wasn't some crazy fantasy he dreamed up. She was still here, real and warm and soft and gazing down at him with those shiny red eyes and messy blue hair.

He raised one heavy hand and brushed the hair away from her sweaty face. "I love you so much, angel," he said breathily, caressing her cheek with his finger.

With a soft giggle, she held his finger and turned her face to kiss it. "I love you, too, darling."

Ralph's arm slid around her waist, pulling her gently down beside him, her head on his shoulder and his fingers in her hair. "Thanks for making my first time special," he murmured. "You were amazing."

"So were you," she sighed, toying with the amulet dangling loosely from his neck. "And this was just the beginning. There's so much more we can do after this."

"Yeah…" Ralph grinned, remembering some of the positions and techniques he saw in his friends' books. There were so many things he wanted to try, so much more pleasure he wanted to share with Sorceress. For now he was just grateful that it was safe to hold her again.

He wrapped both arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close, pressing his nose against the top of her head and breathing in the aroma of her sweaty hair. She pushed her ear to his hairy chest, soothed by his warmth and the rhythmic thumping of his heart.

* * *

><p><p>

Back at the Niceland Apartments, the confused Nicelanders were buzzing about the strange phenomena happening out in the forested hills tonight. First there was a bright, fiery explosion in the night sky. Then there was a powerful tremor that shook the ground. And about half an hour after that there was another sudden earthquake that rattled the windows.

The only people not panicking were Felix and Calhoun. They were watching everything from the safety of the sergeant's cruiser, suspended several hundred feet above the top of the building.

"Looks like Ralph and Miss Sorceress are having a good time," Felix remarked, legs dangling over the edge of the hovering board. He laced his fingers in his lap and sighed in contentment. "It warms my heart that we could help bring them together. Do you remember the first time we made love, Tam-Tams?"

Calhoun chuckled and playfully turned his baseball cap backwards. "You bet I do, lover boy. You were so shy and nervous the whole time. Couldn't even look at me while I was naked. It was adorable."

Below them a group of Nicelanders was gathering outside to speculate on what the cause of the tremors and pyrotechnics could be. Suddenly there were several bursts of fire shooting up from the hills in rapid succession, startling the already anxious group.

"Do you think we should go down there?" Felix wondered aloud, turning his cap forward. "The Nicelanders seem pretty spooked."

Calhoun shrugged and stood up on the cruiser. "Yeah, I guess we should. Can't have them running off to interrupt the happy couple, can we?"

_The End_


End file.
